


Paint War

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A request from tumblr for the prompt "The kids, they ambushed me." Just some space family fluff cause it's good for the soul <3





	Paint War

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171879481628/paint-war)

Days like this were a rarity, where there was nothing to be done – no missions to plan for, no supply runs needed. Hera took the time to look over the Ghost and run full diagnostics. Chopper helped her but everyone else seemed to have gone off to enjoy the day – something that she hoped to do once she was finished.

Sitting up, Hera stretched her neck and she glanced at the sky through the cockpit. Everything was looking fine and this test would take a while, she could manage to get some fresh air for a few minutes.

Upon walking out of the Ghost, Hera was met with shouting. She glanced at Chopper – who had followed her – before racing into the tall grass, only to freeze at the scene in front of her.

There was paint everywhere - on the ground, specking the grass, some splattered Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb, but the majority of it seemed to be covering Kanan. Hera couldn’t hold back a laugh as she walked up to the Jedi.

“What happened here.”

“The kids, they ambushed me,” he said, trying to rub some of the paint off of his hands, but it seemed to be drying on him. And a second later another splatter of paint hit his shoulder, speckling Hera with some too.

“Direct hit!” Sabine yelled from her position in the grass, high fiving Ezra.

“I see,” Hera said, brushing at the paint on her flight suit, but it only smeared, making it more visible. “How about we pay them back?”

Kanan looked at her, then grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

By the end of the day, everyone was covered in paint, but it was worth it. Laughter rang through the halls of the Ghost and while everyone had cleaned up as best they could, there were still hidden patches of paint on everyone, especially Kanan. But for Hera, it was a price worth paying for some quality time with her crew - her family.


End file.
